Question Mark
by lumutness
Summary: Gen. Kuala Lumpur, dan kuasa tiga elemen yang memang seharusnya dirahasiakan dari dulu. Boboiboy yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia terjebak dengan seorang gadis kepo. Halilintar jadi tumbalnya. Ah, sayangnya masalah ini lebih rumit dari kedengarannya. /ONESHOT complete. Semi AU. Warning Inside./


**Note01:** _Special thanks to_ **Arina nee-chan** yang secara tak langsung memberi saya motivasi untuk melanjutkan nulis cerita ini.

 **Note02:** Umm, oke. Kalau misal keterangan di dalam cerita kurang jelas, biar saya jelaskan dulu. Di cerita ini, Boboiboy pindah ke Kuala Lumpur dan melanjutkan sekolah menengah di sana, dan karena banyak faktor, kekuatannya jadi rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang Pulau Rintis. Yah, _well_ , klise, sih. Tapi mau gimana. :p

-o0o-

" _Halilintar Slash!_ "

Ini bukan Pulau Rintis, dimana Boboiboy bisa menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa perlu main rahasia.

"Gerudi Mega Taufan!"

Target alien kotak kali ini juga bukan cokelat racikan Tok Aba.

" _Gempa, sekarang!_ "

Ochobot juga bukan, lah.

"Cekaman Tanah!" "Golem Tanah!"

...tapi dia— _mereka_. Sang penguasa lima elemen.

"Serangan Combo!"

Yang sebenarnya baru bisa mengendalikan tiga.

 **"** _"_ " ** _Hyaaaaaaah!_** " _"_ **"**

.

 _Pause_. _Rewind_.

.

Kuala Lumpur.

Minggu pagi di ruang keluarga kediaman Boboiboy. Si empunya rumah sedang cengo dramatis di depan TV. Alasannya karena ini.

'Ini' maksudnya...

"Haai, berjumpa lagi bersama saya di MKHIPI. Markas Kotak Hari Ini, _pagi ini_!"

Sejak kapan alien kotak bikin siaran pukul **_tiga dini hari_**?

"Hari ini, Ncik Bos akan membawakan berita yang sangat penting!" Probe di belakang layar terdiam dramatis, "Berita—" _Zoom_ , "—apakah—" **_Zoom_** , "—itu—" **Zoom** lagi, "—pemirsa sekaliaaaan?" _Zoom out_. Kamera diarahkan ke arah Adu Du yang tengah berpose ala pembawa berita.

"Salam, makhluk Bumi." Ralat, posenya itu lebih seperti alien merencanakan invasi—abaikan fakta bahwa ia memang alien. Yang jelas, _invasi_. "Saya Adu Du, komandan penyerangan Bumi dari planet Ata Ta Tiga."

Yah, kurang lebih begitu.

"Selepas fajar nanti, saya akan melancarkan serangan terhadap kalian, penduduk Kuala Lumpur! Bersiaplah! **Bersiaplah**! Muahahahaha!" Tawa sadis membahana, "Tapi... akan saya berikan kalian satu kesempatan. Saya akan batalkan penyerangan, asal kalian serahkan Bob—" - **pets** _._ TV mati.

"Eh, kenapa ni!?" Bumi sedang genting pun siaran televisi masih bisa terputus!?

.

 _Fast_ _forward_. _Play_.

.

Serangan Combo Boboiboy telak mengenai sasaran. Tiga sejoli itu bertukar seringai ketika robot kiriman Adu Du meledak di udara bagai kembang api. Pukul enam pagi dan sejauh ini taman terbengkalai itu masih sepi. Bagus. Artinya tidak akan ada saksi mata.

Gempa membuang napas. Akhirnya, bagian paling menegangkan dari pertarungan ini telah berakhir.

.

"Eh, Boboiboy?"

...atau belum?

-o0o-

lumutness **presents...**

.

 **Question Mark**

 **[ ? ]**

.

 **Disclaimer :**  
 **Boboiboy** © Animonsta Studios

 **Warning :**  
Semi AU. No-pairing. Sedikit OOC. OC. Humor garing. **Halilintar**.

.

Nikmatilah.

-o0o-

"Eh, Boboiboy?" Ketiga Boboiboy tersentak kaget.

Alamak.

Mereka belum bersatu.

"Kau Boboiboy, kan?" Seorang anak perempuan berkuncir kuda datang mendekat sambil pamer gigi yang berderet rapi. Rasanya kenal. Teman sekelasnya, kah? Di saat seperti ini Boboiboy malah pakai acara lupa nama orang. Gawat kuadrat.

"Eh, um."

Kenapa pula harus Boboiboy Halilintar yang diajaknya ngomong?

"Kok tumben pakai baju hitam-hitam?"

Karena dari _lahir_ ia memang selalu pakai baju hitam-hitam, kak. Sudah satu set dengan kekuatan petir miliknya. Lantas apa lagi?

...tapi tidak mungkin 'kan dia menjawab begitu.

"Anu, itu..." Ia menengok ke samping untuk meminta bantuan dua Boboiboy lainnya dan mendapati disana—

Kosong.

.

.

.

Alamak.

.

.

.

"BERANI KABUR KALIAN, **_HAH_**!?"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara petir menggelegar.

Aneh, padahal tadi cerah.

-o0o-

Sementara itu, di balik semak...

"Maafkan kami, Halilintar," Gempa meringis.

Taufan gemetar, _hoverboard_ kebanggaan ia dekap erat. "Ampun, deh. Ngamuknya kayak singa."

"Ish, kau ni. Biar begitu dia Boboiboy juga, lah."

"Enak saja! Mana mau aku disamakan dengan orang macam itu!"

"..."

Dengan bijak, Gempa tak berkomentar.

-o0o-

"B-Boboiboy, cari siapa?"

Mata bocah itu nyalang. Hidung mungilnya kembang kempis. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga urat-uratnya bermunculan. Dan lagi...

Hanya perasaan atau memang ada efek listrik mengelilingi tubuh remaja bertopi itu?

Eh, bodo amat. Kesetrum atau tidak, anak yang—kata orang—punya reputasi baik di sekolah ini ternyata menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Boboiboy bisa melotot? Oke, ini berita. "B-Boi?"

"Apa." Oh. Pelototan itu berpaling ke arahnya, "Siti?"

Krik.

" **Aku Mimi, lah!** "

Eh, salah, ya.

"...Ehehe, maaf,"

Dan aura garang yang tersisa langsung menguap di udara.

-o0o-

"Alamak, dia mulai jadi pelupa! Bagaimana ini, Gempa?"

Cepat amat.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat bersatu kembali."

Masalahnya satu, "Gimana caranya kalau masih ada Siti di sana!?"

"...Mimi."

"Iya maksudku Mimi."

Gempa menepuk dahi.

"Pokoknya," ia memijit pelipisnya yang mulai pegal, "...kita ikuti mereka dulu." Paling tidak, mereka semua harus bersatu sebelum Gempa ikutan pikun.

Ia mendesah.

Ketiga Boboiboy berada dalam situasi genting.

-o0o-

Kembali pada Halilintar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang kamu pegang itu apa, Boi?"

Hah? Memangnya dari tadi dia pegang apa-

Oh.

 ** _Oh_**.

"..."

 _Ini_.

Halilintar menatap kedua tangannya intens. Di genggamannya masih ada sepasang petir merah kinclong yang akan menyala dalam gelap—lengkap dengan efek Pikachu. Ah, senjata andalannya ini. Membawa Pedang Halilintar memang sudah menjadi naluri kedua baginya, wajar lah kalau lupa.

Alasan sangat.

Bolehkah ia panik sekarang?

"Bentuknya kok kayak petir, ya?"

Keringat dingin bercucuran. Ah, gawat. Mau ngeles apa lagi dia?

"Em, ini..." jujur aja kali, ya. "...pedang-pedangan?"

Atau tidak. Setan menang.

Abaikan fakta bahwa 'pedang-pedangan' itu punya mata setajam silet dan bisa mengalirkan listrik ratusan ribu volt kalau ia mau—lumayan untuk penerangan seisi Malaya selama setahun. Lumayan juga untuk bahan bakar robot berteknologi lintas galaksi (atau memanggangnya). Tapi toh dia hanya menggunakannya untuk 'bermain' bersama Adudu dan para alien lain dari planet kotak.

Kalau hanya untuk itu masih bisa disebut pedang-pedangan, kan?

"...ini namanya Pedang Halilintar." Ucapnya sambil nyengir—terpaksa. Ujung bibirnya berkedut. Setidaknya Halilintar harus memberi tahu nama asli pedang ini kalau masih ingin menyelamatkan sisa harga diri. Menyamakan senjata kebanggaannya dengan pedang mainan rasanya sudah seperti menabur garam pada luka lalu merebusnya sampai matang untuk dihidangkan sebagai bahan utama pada resep baru kue Yaya. Perih tiada tara. Setidaknya Ochobot tidak—dan semoga tidak akan—dengar. Kalau bisa untuk selamanya.

"Wah, keren!" Tahan sebentar.

Anak SMK main pedang-pedangan dibilang keren? Dari mananya.

"Buat apa **_pedang-pedangan_** nya, Boi?"

Pakai diperjelas.

"Buat..." Ya Allah, ampuni hambaMu yang banyak dosanya ini, "...cosplay?" Tok Aba, maafkan cucumu yang telah berbohong ini. Maaf sejuta maaf.

Terdengar suara cekikikan di balik semak-semak sebelah kirinya. Halilintar mendelik.

Di sana mereka rupanya.

-o0o-

"Uhh, Gempa?" Taufan gelagapan, "Gempa, dia melihat ke sini."

Gempa tersedak, "Alamak."

-o0o-

"Aaa, kau mau tau Pedang Halilintarku ini buat apa lagi, 'kan Mimi?" Senyum di wajah Boboiboy saat itu positif karnivor. Mimi meneguk ludah. Dia tidak salah bicara, kan? Oke, hari ini Boboiboy bertingkah aneh. Pedang-pedangan yang ia bawa lebih aneh lagi. Ada sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding—tidak, ia yakin penyebabnya bukan karena listrik statis—tentang pedang itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur kepo. Cikgu saja selalu menganjurkan untuk kepo (tentang pelajaran) kalau di kelas. Ini tak ada bedanya. Lagipula pedang-pedangan tak mungkin dipakai buat bunuh orang.

...kan?

Jadi dengan lugunya Mimi mengangguk.

"Biar kutunjukkan," mata merahnya berkilat, " _Retakan Halilintar!_ "

Sasarannya adalah semak perdu di ujung kiri.

" _Ta—_ "

-o0o-

"— _nah Pelindung!_ "

"Perisai Taufan!"

 **Gusrak**! _Bzzzzt_ —

.

 _Astaghfirullah._ Nyaris.

Halilintar ngamuk beneran.

"Fan?"

"..."

"Kabur sekarang, yuk."

"..."

Sepertinya terlambat.

-o0o-

Saat cahaya merah mengalir keluar dari pedang-pedangan itu, ia tertegun. Sosok Boboiboy bergerak bagai kilat. Sabetan pedang merahnya tertuju pada serumpun semak tak berdosa, seolah ia bisa melihat musuh tak kasat mata. Detik berikutnya ia telah berdiri mematung.

Sang penonton tunggal menganga. _Itu tadi..._

"K-kereeen..." kalau boleh jujur sedikit, Mimi membanggakan dirinya sebagai gadis yang pintar. Meski bukan juara pertama, setidaknya ia selalu mendapat peringkat tiga besar di kelas. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa otaknya sedikit korslet ketika mengatakan itu, "Pedangmu bisa mengeluarkan cahaya! Beli dimana itu, Boboiboy?" ...dan juga ketika mengatakan ini.

"Ini tidak—"

 **-** kresek _!_ " _Aduduuuuh_..."

"K-kau dengar itu?"

Boboiboy menggeram.

"Suaranya dari semak-semak itu, lah!"

"Nggak ada siapa-siapa disini." Namun mata Boboiboy memicing.

"T-tapi, gimana kalau ada yang terluka karena kena pukul pedangmu tadi!?"

...justru yang lebih gawat itu kalau ada yang kena setrum, "Sudah kubilang nggak ad—oi, Mimi!"

Yang bersangkutan sudah terlanjur berlari mendekat. Tepat menuju lokasi persembunyian Gempa dan Taufan tadi.

Oh bagus.

-o0o-

"...sudah kubilang 'kan kalau nggak ada siapa-siapa." Kalau pun di balik semak itu ternyata ada tanda-tanda pernah terjadi bencana alam—seperti bekas tanah digeser atau sisa-sisa angin ribut, Mimi tak perlu tahu. Lagipula, kalau firasatnya benar, korban jiwa yang ditimbulkan dari bencana alam barusan adalah nol besar.

 _Huh, cepat juga mereka kabur,_ Halilintar tersenyum simpul.

Eh, tapi bukan bearti ia sudah tidak kesal pada mereka. Sama sekali bukan.

.

Saat itu di sela-sela dedaunan pohon mangga, Boboiboy Taufan bertengger manis di atas _hoverboard_ birunya. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya memegang dada seolah mencegah jantungnya melompat keluar. Tangan yang sebelah lagi sibuk mengusap benjol di kepala akibat terbentur dahan pohon.

Taufan berbisik, "Nasib baik idemu tadi berhasil. 'kan Gempa?"

Hening.

"Gempa...?"

Ah, pantas saja rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu.

.

"Eh, benar lah! Nggak ada siapapun di sini!" Mimi terperanjat, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, "Maaf, Boboiboy... aku... aku sudah berprasangka buruk..." ia mendengar suara dengusan pelan, "habisnya, kau kelihatan marah sekali hari ini... jadi kupikir..." Mimi terdiam, "K-kau mau memaafkan aku, tak?"

Saat ia membalikkan badan, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

.

"Boboiboy...?"

-o0o-

"Hmmpff! Hmmph!"

Tempat ini gelap, dan ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ssssttt..." Suara itu berbisik di telinganya, "...aku lepasin tanganku, tapi kamu diam dulu, ya?"

 _Gempa_?

"Hmpf! **Hmmpf!** "

"Sshhh! Shhh! Nanti dia dengar bagaimana?"

 _Dia? Mimi maksudnya?_

"Mmmmpfffh!"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Taufan ada di atas pohon mangga. Gimana kalau kita nyusul ke atas?"

 _Lalu ini dimana!? Bawah tanah!?_

" **Hmpffffh!?** "

...sudahlah, kita pindah adegan saja.

-o0o-

Taman itu sunyi senyap.

Sebenarnya tidak aneh, mengingat tempat ini sudah beberapa tahun terbengkalai. Sayangnya ia tahu kalau barusan ada seseorang di sampingnya. Sekarang orang itu menghilang tanpa bekas, seolah-olah bumi menelannya bulat-bulat.

(yang dia tidak tahu adalah, _well_ , untuk sekali ini saja istilah _ditelan bumi_ bukan sekedar kiasan.)

Bulu kuduknya merinding lagi. Manusia tidak mungkin menghilang secepat itu. Itu melawan semua hukum fisika. Hukum alam. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah di tempat ini ada rumor tentang hantu. Apakah ia melanggar pantangan tertentu? Semoga tidak.

Oke, _tarik nafas,_ pikir baik-baik. Pagi ini tidak berbeda dengan minggu pagi biasanya. Ia lari pagi dengan rute yang sama seperti minggu pagi biasanya. Berangkat pukul 0530 seperti minggu pagi biasanya. Kemudian di tengah jalan, ia bertemu Boboiboy, teman sekelasnya.

 _("Kok tumben pakai baju hitam-hitam?")_

...itu tidak biasanya.

 _(Hari ini Boboiboy bertingkah aneh.)_

Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Matanya. Apa warna matanya?

 _(Mata bocah itu nyalang...)_

Pedang merah. Tubuhnya berkelebat. Ia menggeram. Seringainya karnivora. _Boboiboy tidak pernah menyeringai_. Lalu, suara gemuruh guntur barusan. _Pagi ini langit cerah_.

Tidak mungkin.

" _Hantu_...?" sisa nafasnya keluar dalam jeritan tertahan.

 _Itu bukan Boboiboy. Itu bukan Boboiboy. Itu bukan—_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semua instingnya menjerit untuk segera pergi dari sini. Karena ia masih sayang nyawa, tentu saja ia lari.

Lagipula Mimi masih harus menyelesaikan rute lari paginya.

.

Langkahnya terhenti setelah tiga langkah. Angin membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

 _—_ _bagaimana kalau itu Boboiboy?_

Dengan sisa nyalinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan.

.

Sesosok biru melayang bagai ilusi. Terdengar suara gemuruh pelan, dan sepasang mata emas menatapnya lebar dari balik tanah dan bebatuan. _Seperti ular,_ batin imajinasi liarnya. Ia tercekat.

 _Wajah itu._

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah hitam. _Hitam_. **_Hitam_**... dan sepasang mata merah menyala.

" ** _MIMI—_** "

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Eh, baru dua tahun tak ketemu kau malah bikin anak orang pingsan sekarang?"

"Bukan salahku!" Boboiboy menoleh, "Eh, **Fang**!? Ngapain kau disini?"

Di seberang jalan sudah berdiri rival abadinya, pemuda keturunan Cina yang khas dengan kacamata dan baju ungu tanpa lengannya. Remaja itu masih suka mengikatkan jaket kesayangannya di pinggang dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jambul kembar di pucuk rambutnya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Yep, bukan imitasi. Itu Fang.

"Halah, mampir pun tak boleh? Sombong banget kau sekarang." Fang—yang datangnya entah dari mana—memutar bola matanya.

"Ish, bukan begitu!" Soalnya terakhir yang ia dengar, bocah itu masih tinggal di Pulau Rintis. Ada urusan apa dia datang ke Kuala Lumpur? "Kenapa tak menelepon dulu kalau memang mau mampir?"

"Kemarin 'kan sudah?" Remaja berkacamata itu pasang muka palem, "Jangan bilang kau lupa lagi," masih pasang muka palem, "Argh! Aku 'kan dah bilang kalau mau mampir sama Gopal?"

Eh, gitu ya?

"Terus? Gopal mana?"

"Sudah menunggu di rumahmu dari tadi," Ia berkacak pinggang, "Nah, ngomong-ngomong, cewek itu kenapa?"

"Pingsan, lah. Kau tak lihat?"

Sebuah perempatan mendarat manis di dahi Fang. _Boboiboy. Kau ini maunya apa_. "Aku tahu dia pingsan! Maksudku, kenapa pingsan!?"

"Dia lihat aku bergabung tadi," ucapnya lirih.

"Lantas kau masih berani bilang ini bukan salahmu?"

Giliran Boboiboy yang alisnya dihinggapi kedutan. _Fang_. _Kau ini maunya apa_. "Daripada menghina, mendingan bantu aku membawa Mimi ke rumah,"

"Buat apa? Kau sendiri 'kan bisa berubah jadi tiga,"

"Mana bisa! Nanti dia pingsan lagi karena kaget!" sabar, Boboiboy. Sabar.

"Mesti bisa, lah. Sekarang 'kan dia masih pingsan."

Eh, alasan.

-o0o-

Saat gadis itu membuka mata, pemandangan yang tampak di pelupuk matanya adalah kulit putih mulus yang dibingkai rambut berantakan menggoda, " _Subhanallah_..." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang, "...kaulah makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi," senyum.

"Eh?" Makhluk seksi itu mundur selangkah, "Kau masih pusing, ya?" Kedip sekali. Mundur lagi selangkah. _Boboiboy, tolong aku._

Yang dia temui saat balik kanan malah senyum sadis Halilintar. Raja tega.

Fang terpaksa balik kanan lagi, "Em... s-sudah baikan?" Dibalas Mimi dengan sebuah anggukan malu-malu. Fang menyodorkan segelas air putih, "Boboiboy sedang ambil air hangat, untuk kompres," Boboiboy Halilintar yang duduk di sofa tak digubris, "Apa yang kau ingat?"

"Umm..." dahi gadis itu berkerut. Merah, kuning, dan biru berdansa di balik pelupuk matanya. Lalu, hitam. Hitam legam dan mata merah menyala. "...Boboiboy ada tiga." Fang tersedak. Masih ingat rupanya, "Tapi... nggak mungkin, ah. Pasti mimpi," dia terkekeh tak yakin.

Sang pemilik kuasa halilintar mendesah pasrah. Ya Tuhan, Boboiboy tidak pernah berniat membuat siapapun trauma. Apa boleh buat. Kalau begini ia hanya harus mengatakannya pelan-pelan. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Mimi, sebenarnya—"

" **Ada empat, lah!** " Api muncul. Mukanya cemberut sok imut. "Aku nggak dihitung, kah?"

Halilintar melotot ngeri.

" **SEJAK KAPAN KAU KELUAR!?** "

"Eh, sebenarnya ada lima! Tapi Air nggak mau keluar, jadi dia nggak termasuk!" Ia nyengir, mengabaikan total teriakan Halilintar. "Haai, aku Boboiboy Api! Kau mau jadi temanku, tak?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Klon yang terindikasi hiperaktif itu memperkenalkan diri bak kebakaran. Dalam kasus ini, kebakaran yang bisa menghabiskan beberapa kompleks perumahan dalam semalam. Cepat. Mendadak. Destruktif. Tak sadar dengan efek samping yang ditimbulkannya terhadap kesehatan jantung seisi ruangan. Wajah Mimi pucat pasi. Fang membatu. Halilintar menutup muka. Malu berat punya kembaran jiwa semacam ini.

Hah, oke. Ini di luar rencana.

"Uuu, Fang!" Fang melonjak kaget. Apa lagi sekarang? "Kau disini juga! Senangnya! Masih mau kolaborasi denganku tak? Mau dong, ya? _Ya_? **_YA?_** " bujuknya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Api dan bayangan 'kan, **_terbaik_**?" Kedua jempol teracung.

Silau.

"Emm... hehe," Fang tak berkutik. "Biar kupikirkan dulu, ya?"

"—Fang, Halilintar, aku bawakan kompres dan air hangatnya. Kalian—" Gempa, datang bersama sebaskom air hangat dan senyum ramah.

Sayang, timingnya saja yang kurang tepat.

"Ah, Mimi sudah sadar?" Aduh gawat.

Lirik kanan. Ada Api.

Makin gawat.

"Emm... Hai?" Tangan terbungkus tanah melambai.

...Ups.

Kalau masih mungkin, wajah gadis itu semakin pucat lagi.

 **End?**

-o0o-

 **Note03** : bentar, ada yang kelupaan.

-o0o-

"Ish, Gopal. Jangan lah! Aku tak boleh masuk dulu!" Taufan merengek.

"Masuk, tak masuk, apa bedanya? Boboiboy Gempa dan Halilintar 'kan sudah di dalam?" Argumen itu berlatar di depan pintu kamar tamu. Tak sadar kalau berisiknya terdengar sampai dalam.

"Kalau dia jantungan karena lihat seorang Boboiboy lagi, gimana? Mau kau tanggung kalau temanku masuk rumah sakit? Ha? _Ha_? **_Ha_**?" Taufan, kamu perhatian banget.

"Halah, bilang saja kau takut sama Boboiboy Halilintar." Begitulah caranya memancing, ala Gopal. Memancing kemarahan orang, maksudnya.

"I-itu sih kau, Gopal. Aku mana mungkin takut!" Gopal memandangnya skeptis, "Eh, benar lah!"

"Tak percaya."

"Heh, asal kau tahu saja, ya! Kalau kedaannya tidak sedang genting seperti ini, sudah kutantang dia gulat di lapangan! Aku ini lebih kuat dari si pemarah—"

Cklek.

BL **AMM**.

"—woi, kalian." Halilintar, berdiri dengan wajah sangar di depan pintu. "masuk sekalian sana."

Gopal dan Taufan saling pandang.

"Serius?"

"...kau kesambet apa, Hali?"

" _Cepetan_."

Galak banget.

"...Mimi gimana?"

"Nggak usah kau pikirkan," jawab Halilintar ketus.

Taufan mengedikkan bahu, "Ya sudah. Yuk, Gopal!" ia lalu melenggang masuk diiringi Gopal yang cengengesan di belakangnya.

"Permisiiiii!" Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka, "...eh?"

Hening sesaat.

Ada apa ini?

.

"Selamat, ya." Halilintar tersenyum sakarin. Manis, tapi _palsu_ —kelihatan sekali tidak ikhlasnya. "Berkat kalian,"— _yang ngobrol keras banget sampai terdengar jelas dari kamar ini—"_ Mimi barusan pingsan. Lagi. Ah, rupanya nggak perlu sampai melihat wajah- _mu_ , Taufan."

 _Duh, kenapa aku yang kena, sih?_

Kalau kepribadian Boboiboy yang satu ini lebih sensitif lagi, dia pasti sudah sakit hati. Untungnya dia bebal. Secara pribadi Taufan justru ingin menyalahkan Api—yang datang tak dijemput dan pulang pun tak mau, tapi kilatan di mata Halilintar...

Ah, oke. Diam sajalah.

Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ekspresi badai mampir di wajah Halilintar yang menyeringai, "...siapa tadi yang menantangku gulat di lapangan?"

 **End.**

-o0o-

 **Note04** : SMK := Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan, bukan sekolah kejuruan. Tingkatan pendidikan yang ditempuh di Malaysia setelah tamat Sekolah Rendah. Setidaknya itu yang saya tangkap setelah baca wikipedia. Disini Boboiboy sepantaran anak SMP kelas dua.

 **Note05** : Seumur-umur, ini fanfic terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Menyedihkan, ya? :") Tapi akhirnya selesaiiiiii. _Alhamdulillah_. Jaman ababil dulu mana nyangka kalau akan menulis di fandom BoBoiBoy? Kasih _appaluse_ , dong. :D (dilempar sandal.)

 **Note06** : Menulis cerita tentang BBB elemental itu seru banget, karena benar-benar banyak kepribadian yang bisa diekstrak (...berasa manggis) dari karakter anak kecil dengan taraf unyu maksimal. Mereka semua menggemaskan. Apalagi Api. Waktu dia muncul di episode 16, saya langsung jatuh hati lihat tingkah kekanakannya. Terutama itu, reaksinya terhadap Gopal: peluk, diketawain, berbinar-binar, bahagia banget lihat tukaran ayam goreng terbang... dan ketika dia fanboying-an ke Fang. (Jerit bahagia. Shotakon kumat.)

 **Note07** : Karena asal negara dan bahasanya (maksudnya Indonesia dan Malaysia) masih serumpun, rasanya jadi lebih mudah mengambil aspek kehidupan sehari-hari dari tokoh-tokoh yang ada di kartun ini. Karena itu, membuat fanfic di fandom ini jadi terasa relatif mudah dibandingin fandom lain (lirik fanfic multichap yang terbengkalai). Yah, kurang tahu sih apakah ini sudah memuaskan di mata pembaca Malaysia (nyengir). Mungkin... tantangan terbesar adalah masukin Taufan ke dalam adegan yang menaikkan tekanan darah. Dia baru ketawa sekali sepanjang fanfic ini. Jadi merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan ini gara-gara saya nggak ada bakat usil makanya susah? _Wallahu_ _alam_.

 **Note07** : Lalu, perihal kemunculan Fang.

Awalnya ingin saya munculin sendirian tuh anak, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Kurang _sreg_. Jadi saya masukin Gopal juga. Lumayan buat cameo, kurang lebih. Di luar dugaan, nulis sahabat baik Boboiboy itu juga lumayan susah. Saya akan mengapresiasi sekali kalau ada yang membuat fanfic non-humor dengan me-list Gopal sebagai karakter utama. Habisnya, tingkat kesulitannya ituuu. :')

 **Note08** : Sebenarnya saya masih punya satu halaman lebih sedikit kumpulan sinopsis di diari saya (sebenernya lebih tepat dibilang scrapbook) sebagai konsep dasar buat nulis fanfic di fandom Boboiboy (dan ada yang AU dan crossover total dengan Avatar, meski saya nggak yakin bisa nulisnya. Paham cerita Avatar aja enggak) jadi doakan semangat nulis saya—yang nyaris terkubur hidup-hidup karena malas—bangkit maksimal biar bisa nulis lagi di fandom ini (entah kapan). Sayang kalau idenya membusuk duluan.

 **Note09** : Akhir kata, dengan blak-blakan saya meminta kritik dan saran kalian. Kritik pedas diterima dengan senang hati kok kalau alasannya memang kuat, tapi saya lebih suka lagi pada kritik gurih(?) yang membangun. Yah, menulis juga proses belajar, jadi butuh _feedback_. ;)

 **Note10** : So, **review**?


End file.
